Repetitio Vita Infernalis
by Parvati-Blossom
Summary: Si no te deseas leer contenido AngstDark, te recomiendo expresamente que no leas este fict. ¿Aprecias increíblemente a Dumbledore? Este tampoco es tu fict. Tema suicida, escrito bajo una depresión aguda. o


_~ Repetitio Vita infernalis ~___

* Por Parvati *

- Aclaración: Si no te deseas leer contenido Angst/Dark, te recomiendo expresamente que no leas este fict. ¿Aprecias increíblemente a Dumbledore? Este tampoco es tu fict. 

- **Tema suicida**

Una luz mengua y débil emergía de la vela encendida, ya casi apagándose por el tiempo que llevaba prendida. La llama frágil, que solamente llegaba a iluminar un radio mínimo de la habitación, te demostraba la derrota de la luz frente a las tinieblas que habitaban en los bordes desiertos de ésta. Te demostraba como muchas esperanzas estaban perdidas, no poseían retorno ni una concreta recuperación, como pasaba con la vela ya gastada. 

Finalmente, la llama se apagó, dejándote en las profundas e impalpables manos de las sombras, de la oscuridad. La luna menguante deslumbraba libre y elegantemente, no obstante, tú estabas encerrado en aquella cámara, sin salida, sin escape, observándola desde la ventana parcialmente abierta, por donde entraba una ligera brisa invernal, fría, helada. Sin sentimientos, sin calidez. Solamente trayendo consigo una masa de estremecimientos. Solamente eso… 

A través de la ventana, también podías llegar a contemplar cierta parte de las orillas del lago, adornada en el horizonte por la franja de árboles del bosque prohibido. Las aguas estaban tranquilas, mansas, con pequeñas olas erosionando minúsculamente la orilla de piedras. Los árboles estaban elevados con un aire de poderío y autoridad. Terroríficos e invulnerables, solamente derrotados por el fuego inexistente actualmente en el ambiente.

Te diste vuelta y miraste con dureza los restos de arcilla esparcidos por la superficie de la mesa, algunos hasta llegando a ensuciar el suelo que anteriormente había estado reluciente de limpieza. No te fastidiaste por la pérdida de purificación, sino por el aroma desagradable y advenedizo de los restos de la vela. Caminaste con tranquilidad hacia la puerta seguramente cerrada, esquivando algunos muebles y elementos esparcidos por el suelo. Al llegar hasta la puerta de madera, uno de los materiales más sencillos de romper, la quisiste abrir por el buen medio, girando del mango. Nada sucedió, y decidiste forcejear con la cerradura, con esa habilidad tan excepcional que tenías de quebrantarlas. Pero ésta no cedió a causa de un encantamiento que le hacía permanecer tal cual se hallaba. Gruñiste con bronca, pensando que deberías haber estado preparado para algo así. 

Ahora tendrías que estar alerta, ya que usarías un encanto que tiraría la puerta abajo, pero con sus consecuencias… 

Qué notarían que no querías seguir siendo prisionero de esa celda. De esa prisión injustificada y aislada del mundo real. Querías escapar del territorio reducido marcado antiguamente, esa habitación con aire sofocante y terriblemente ahogante. La única salida era tirarse por la ventana, lo que acabaría en un emocionante y apasionante suicidio, ya que estando en la torre más alta del castillo, tendría una buena caída… Heroica y… escalofriante… Pero por fin la libertad… 

Pero no estabas tan loco como para tirarte y ya. Todavía no, aunque sea. Necesitabas hacer un par de cosas antes… Y una de esas era repudiar y desangrar con golpes profundos, arañazos, lo que fuera y sirviera, a esa persona que lo había metido en esa prisión. A esa persona que maldecías desde la punta de sus dedos de los pies hasta el último cabello que nacía de su cabeza. Sus ojos risueños, falsos, con los que antiguamente te sentías vulnerable, pero te otorgaba una cierta protección… Ahora eran la fuente de tu odio y desprecio. Ese brillo azulino tan… 

Feliz. Protector. Preocupado. Inteligente. Honrado. Fiel. Valiente…

Augh. Que gran mentira, la más grande falsa del último siglo. Sentiste como tus ojos se irritaban por las lágrimas nacidas de tu furia interna. Apretaste los puños y con ellos diste un duro golpe a la pared de ladrillos antiguos. Un gesto de impotencia, debilidad y rencor. Las lágrimas escasas, pero no nulas, andaban libremente por tu rostro, ahora distorsionado por tantos sentimientos negativos invadiéndote. 

Pensar que hacía pocos años, gozabas de inocencia pura de un adolescente, curiosidad que proseguía en inteligencia, felicidad entre tus seres queridos, protección, fidelidad entre los tuyos… Ahora habías sido utilizado como una herramienta, y habías perdido la moral y el respeto por los demás. Te habían quebrado, y odiaste a cada uno que para apaciguarte puso una mano en tu hombro, en un signo de 'apoyo.' Pero ahora frente al verdadero problema, ninguno había aparecido, demostrando que todos habían jugado contra ti en la misma farsa. 

_Eras sólo una herramienta…_

Ahora que habías vencido al Innombrable, al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, que ya reinaba la paz en el mundo mágico y muggle, aunque con sus pequeños defectos, ¿para qué querían seguir teniendo a esa herramienta inútil? Cuando pierden su utilidad, se desechan, pues sino ocasionan problemas innecesarios. Y eso estaban haciendo ahora. Le estaban dejando el paso para que se perdiese en su propia desesperación, angustia y… 

_Remordimiento._

Sí, remordimiento. No deberías haber matado a Voldemort, no deberías haber vengado muertes de seres queridos o simplemente conocidos (en algunos casos, hasta desconocidos.) No deberías haber luchado, perdido sangre vigorosamente y dado toda tu voluntad en aquella feroz y mortal batalla. Ahora necesitabas refugio y te diste cuenta que junto con el Innombrable había estado la solución. Cuando él estaba vivo, tú todavía eras necesario y aunque tu mundo no fuera de rosas rojas, sonreías con inocencia. Y eso te habría sido suficiente.  

Se había convertido en el peor de los infiernos. Desear muerte a todo el mundo era un sentimiento desagradable e inhumano. Fuera de tus valores morales. Pero los habías perdido. Todo por culpa de Albus Dumbledore y su círculo de magos. Todo por ese círculo que se hacía llamar el "bien". Que ironía. Que rencor le provocaba. ¿Los protectores del mundo mágico? 

Ya se imaginaba como terminaría. Destruido, sin ningún edificio de pie. Sin ninguna alma inocente entre los vecindarios. Sin vida, sin alma, sin voluntad. Sin la magia natural. Solamente sangre. ¿El bien? Que ironía… 

Se crearían nuevos Tom Riddle y existirían nuevos Harry Potter. La historia se repetiría cuantas veces se olvidara el pasado. 

¿Por qué le tenías miedo a escapar? Simplemente porque… se darían cuenta que habías caído en la locura, que ya no eras más peligroso, que podías ser eliminarlo con facilidad. Y lo que tenías que seguir mostrando era tu postura de orgullo y poder. Ellos le tenían miedo a tu poder y a tus palabras. A que revelaras la farsa públicamente… que todo se volviese un caos. Tenían miedo por ellos, no por ti, como habías llegado a pensar hacía unos cuantos años. 

¿Serías capaz de _volver_ a matar? Sí. 

¿Serías capaz de _asesinar_ cruelmente, sin detenerse ni a respirar? Sí. 

¿Serías capaz de destruir los planes del "bien"? Sí. 

¿Serías capaz de no caer en la locura…? No… 

El remordimiento nuevamente te invadiría. Nuevamente declives de la balanza y te terminarías tirándote de la torre de Astronomía, lo que perfectamente podías hacer ahora. Y nadie más moriría, todos harían sus sueños realidad y el cuento terminaría con un final colorinche. 

"El famoso Harry Potter, quien derrotó a Lord Voldemort, se ha suicidado la noche anterior… ¿Por qué? No se sabe… Y parece que no se sabrá nunca. El chico se llevo consigo, la memoria de los recuerdos y las excusas de tan escalofriante decisión. […]" 

Te encantaba tu inspiración sarcástica, te servía de apoyo moral. Aunque ya no la tuvieras. Aunque ya casi ni la necesitaras. Te encantaba especular con el futuro que creías que no ibas a conocer, pues podías crear muchas versiones. Podría ser que Dumbledore ocultara tu cadáver y que el Profeta se preguntara dónde estaba Harry Potter, llegando a ser olvidado. 

Hasta que la historia se repitiese. Pero nadie se acordaría de Harry Potter. Y tú estabas más que seguro que habían existido otras versiones tuyas en el pasado, pero ya nadie las traía al presente. Te gustaría investigar cómo habían terminado, así cambiabas el final y no repetías tanto, serías original. Original a tu manera y a tu forma de ser. Original a tu manera de ser, pues nunca habías sido tú realmente. Ahora tenías la oportunidad de serlo. 

¿Valía la pena serlo? ¿Demostrar cuál era la cara original de Harry Potter? ¿Demostrar que esa sonrisa ingenua sólo había sido un pasaje de tu vida como herramienta? ¿Qué la felicidad había sido falsa, planeada y justificada para las intenciones de Dumbledore? ¿Qué cada brillo esperanzado de tus ojos se había convertido ahora en el brillo asesino, cruel y despiadado semejante al de Tom Riddle? ¿Valía la pena indicarle a Albus Dumbledore que había ganado? ¿Qué podía hacer lo que se le viniera a la gana, que ya no le importaría? 

No tenía sentido. Pero… ¿tu vida realmente había tenido alguna vez un sentido racional? ¿Un deseo para el cual seguir subsistiendo? ¿Una esperanza? _No, sólo había sido derrotar al asesino de tus padres._ ¡Ja! Esa razón fue la que inmediatamente adoptaste para tu vida. Tenías el anhelo de vengarte. De que tus padres descansasen por fin en paz, ¿verdad? Qué equivocado estabas… No te diste cuenta a tiempo, solamente ahora, demasiado tarde para volver a atrás, de que esa razón no era la verdadera. No era lo que realmente querías. Tú querías felicidad. Y Voldemort, a su manera, viviendo, te la estaba dando. ¿No era emocionante ver esos ojos escarlatas con la intención de asesinarte? Sí, lo había sido. Ahora sin Voldemort, tus razones de vivir se acabaron. El aprecio de los demás hacia a ti también acabó con éstas. El respeto. La admiración. La consideración. La felicidad. La inocencia. La vida. 

Sofocaste un grito angustioso, aferrándote a un cercano mueble. Querías llorar, gritar… Hacer sentir tu dolor. ¿A quién? A cualquiera, solamente sacarte de encima todo ese pesar, esa angustia, ese remordimiento de no haber podido vivir… Pero nadie te escucharía jamás, ¿no? ¿Dónde estaban Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley? ¿Remus Lupin y Sirius Black? ¿Los profesores? ¿La familia Weasley? 

¿Y aquellos que habían tenido la razón desde un principio, qué te habían avisado? ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Draco Malfoy, Lord Voldemort, los Dursley…? Sí, los Dursley. _Si está podrido por dentro, no hay nada que hacer._ _Todo se hereda, la mala sangre prevalece._

Los que necesitaba y los que había necesitado no estaban junto a él en ese momento. Ni lo estarían nunca más. No. Ya no más. 

¿Y la venganza? ¿No valía la pena una venganza? _No llegarías a hacerla y no podrías morir como realmente tú querías. _Por fin estabas seguro que era lo que concretamente querías, no lo ibas a tirar todo por la borda… ¿Pero como estar tan seguro que era lo que ciertamente deseaba? _Nunca lo sabrías._ Y eso es lo que tú deseabas, elegir sin pensar en el futuro. Pues, no lo tendrías. Y no te importaba el futuro de los demás, si a ellos no les importaba tu presente. No valía la pena preocuparse por los despreocupados. Ya no más. 

_Existirían nuevos Harry Potter y nuevos Tom Riddle. Alabados en sus momentos de mayor fama y poder. Olvidados por la humanidad en sus momentos de miseria y dolor absoluto. Extraviados en la historia, contiguamente a sus muertes. _

Vivirían en paz algunas cuantas décadas. Era verdad. Pero sufrirían. Algún Tom Riddle, algún Harry Potter, se activaría. Y vengarían a todos los anteriores. _A todos._ El actual Harry Potter estaba seguro que él no sería. Ya que no te habías avivado. Ahora era tarde. Demasiado tarde. Dolorosa y francamente tarde.

Así que nuevamente Albus Dumbledore había ganado. Victoriosamente. Sin mover un dedo. Sin padecer ni sufrimiento ni angustia. Solamente con una simple y elemental estrategia. Había salido invicto nuevamente. Total y completamente ganador. ¿El premio? Poder, suponías. No estabas seguro. _Dale poder a un hombre y lo conocerás._ _Dale poder a Albus Dumbledore y lo conocerás._

¿Serías capaz de no _caer_ en la _locura_? No. Ya caíste.  

¿Serías capaz de _dejar_ un _mensaje_, una _despedida_ al _vejete_? Sí, lo primero que harás. 

¿Serías capaz de _dejar_ un _mensaje_ para todos aquellos que te _traicionaron_? Sí, tenlo por seguro. 

¿Serías capaz de _expresar_ en esos mensajes todos tus sinceros _pensamientos _y_ sentimientos_ de tu _alma_? No valdría la pena esforzarse. ¿Realmente seguirías teniendo alma? ¿La habías tenido alguna vez? 

¿Serías capaz de _llorar_? Sí, nunca más disminuidamente. 

¿Serías capaz de _gritar_? Sí, nunca más disminuidamente. 

¿Serías capaz de decir que _has vivido_ dieciocho años _felices _e_ inocentes_? No, ya no más mentiras. 

¿Serías capaz de _desear _el _bien_ al mundo y a la _humanidad_? No, ya no más. ¿Existiría verdaderamente el bien?

¿Serías capaz de _seguir viviendo_? No. Ya no más. 

¿Serías capaz de _suicidarte_? Sí… 

Dejaste, suavemente, te aferrarte al mango de la puerta para caminar sutilmente, dolorosamente lento, hacia la ventana de la habitación, parcialmente abierta, por donde ingresaba una brisa fresca, escalofriante. La vela apagada, ya utilizada, desprendía el mismo aroma desagradable que antes. Sin cambio ni diferencia. Abriste lo que faltaba de la ventana, contemplando fijamente los terrenos del castillo que alguna vez habías considerado tu hogar. Estuviste algún tiempo aferrándote al marco de la ventana, percibiendo el viento pegándote exquisitamente en tu empalidecido rostro, deseando que todo fuera una interminable pesadilla. Que en ese momento terminara. Pero ya no más ilusiones. Ya basta de mentiras. Ya no más. 

Volviste a la realidad con un dejo de cansancio. Te dirigiste hacia la biblioteca, a tu derecha, lo más rápido que tus extenuados pies te permitían. Tomaste dos pergaminos sueltos de él y hallaste milagrosamente la tinta y la pluma cercanamente a ellos. Te sentaste en la silla más cercana y apoyaste los elementos sobre la mesa. Chispeaste los dedos, y la vela contigua a la ya gastada, se prendió mágicamente con una ligera flama. Hacia mucho que no utilizabas la magia sin varita. Pero vaya, sin tu varilla, necesitabas luz… ¿Qué importara que Dumbledore detectara que había realizado un mínimo hechizo incendio? Suspiraste, esta vez con resignación, y te dispusiste a escribir las últimas líneas de tu vida.  

Anhelaste amargamente, posando ambos pergaminos sobre la mesa. Uno al lado del otro, entre las arcillas de las velas. Sonreíste agriamente, sabiendo que habías dicho todo lo que tu abominada alma deseaba decir. Capaz no habías dicho todo a Dumbledore, pero la mayoría… En cuanto al otro pergamino, habías expresado resumidamente cómo te sentías y qué pensabas del pasado, del presente y del futuro. Tus opiniones sobre lo que ibas a realizar ahora. La decisión, capaz, más importante de _tu_ vida. No sabías si por resolución propia, pues Albus había tenido algo que ver, capaz hasta estaba proyectado, pero bueno… Era lo que precisabas, ansiabas e implorabas. Por una vez, querías complacerte a ti mismo. Preocuparte por ti mismo. Todo por y para ti. 

Observaste a la luna menguante atentamente. La última vez que lo harías. Ese brillo natural, mágico, que desprendía el astro iluminaba tu mente, tus pensamientos y tus sentimientos. Te había ayudado en los peores y mejores momentos de tu vida. Siempre había estado, aunque a veces algo escondida bajo las nubes... Pero siempre allí. Libre y alegre, elegante. 

Suspiraste nuevamente, tomando el aire necesario. No te acobardarías ahora que todas las cartas estaban sobre la mesa. Ya habías jugado tu mejor carta en la jugada pasada, mal movimiento, perdiste el juego. Y ahora sólo te quedaba esta… La última, la decisiva. Pero Dumbledore tenía el as bajo la manga. Habías perdido, habías sido falseado. Asumías la derrota. Cuando se gana, también se pierde. Algún día… Algún día… Que tú definitivamente no presenciarías.  

Lágrimas agrias cayeron dulcemente por tu rostro. Resignado, miraste hacia la vela casi apagada. Capaz un incendio de la habitación… sería más doloroso, capaz, pero más… ¿heroico? ¿Más adventicio? No, las cartas se quemarían. Y el Ministerio y la comunidad diría que fue un _lamentable_ accidente. Bueno, caerse desde la torre de astronomía también podría ser accidental… ¿O un asesinato? ¿Alguna venganza de un mortífago? 

_No culpes a los inocentes de tu culpa._

Ok. Estabas listo. Te agarraste fuertemente del marco con tus manos, débiles, pero resistentes temporalmente, lo necesario. Te acomodaste, sentándote, dándole la espalda a la habitación. Tus piernas en el aire, sintiendo la gravedad del aire. Miraste vertiginosamente hacia abajo, metros y metros más abajo… el terreno de Hogwarts. Sonreíste tristemente, dejando caer las últimas lágrimas. Rencor, impotencia, angustia… Temblando incontrolablemente, fuiste dejando de aferrarte al marco. Finalmente, te soltaste libremente, ahogando un grito por la terrorífica sensación que te invadió. Indiferente. Vacía. Impura. Irrespirable. Asfixiada. Cerraste tus ojos verdes esmeraldas, dejando de pensar definitivamente. Sólo cayendo en el aire… Chasqueaste tus dedos fríos e insensibles levemente. 

Dejaste de sentir. Dejaste de pensar. Dejaste de vivir… Ni siquiera sentiste tu cuerpo desplomarse bruscamente contra el suelo… 

~*~

_Repugnado Albus Dumbledore: _

_Llenaré estas últimas líneas con palabras inmorales para ti. Todas dedicadas a ti. Planeaste mi vida. Manejaste mi vida. Mi libertad. Mi felicidad. Mi inocencia. Mi vida. Mi muerte. Profesor, ¿así te haces llamar? ¿Persona que enseña o ejerce una ciencia o arte? Bien. Muchas veces te denominé, en mis tiempos de inocencia, profesor de la vida. Muchas veces me pareció que me demostraste aquello. Hoy veo lo absurda y errónea que era mi realidad. Profesor de la muerte, deberían llamarte. _

_Lord Voldemort era un monstruo, un asesino. Inhumano. Pero la gente sólo mira el presente y el futuro, nunca conmemora el pasado. Están condenados a repetirlo. Si lo hubieran hecho, ahora sabrían que Tom Riddle vivió en un apestoso orfanato, vivió una oscura realidad en Hogwarts… y con aquellos pensamientos malévolos, salió de Hogwarts. Se encontró con su padre, ¿no? A quien asesinó. ¿Por qué? Bien sabes la razón. Allí nació Voldemort. _

_¿Quién le hizo vivir una realidad deplorable en Hogwarts? _

_Vamos con mi caso. Padres asesinados. Mandado por órdenes de Dumbledore a la segura Privet Drive. Tíos y primo que lo odiaban. ¿No pudiste prevenir que me mandaran a Privet Drive? Llegó milagrosamente un día, Hagrid, diciéndole que era mago, y además famoso. ¿No pudiste prevenir las "aventuras" peligrosas en Hogwarts? ¿No pudiste prevenir las muertes que prosiguieron a esas aventuras? ¿Ni mi dolor ni mi angustia? ¿Ni las falsedades en las que me sometiste para derrotar a Voldemort, y allí luego desecharme? _

_Tal cual una herramienta que ya no sirve más para tus fines…    _

_Pensé conocer el amor, la protección, el cariño… La vida. Mentira. _

_Pensé conocer la verdad, la comprensión, la inteligencia. Mentira. _

_Pensé conocer la amistad, lo que significa una familia. Mentira.  _

_Espero que logres lo que quieras lograr. Que esto sea lo que esperabas de mí. Que esté haciendo lo que tú planeaste. Llegará el día que alguien parará tus planes. Revelará la inocencia de tu bien. De tus técnicas. Llegará el día, Dumbledore, no seré yo el que lo haga llegar, pero desde algún punto…Lo veré. Y me reiré de ti. _

**_Los que no pueden recordar el pasado están condenados a repetirlo._**

_Lamento haber matado a Voldemort. Con él, yo era necesario, aunque sea. Estoy lleno de remordimiento… _

_Supongo que pronto le veré, y recibiré su cálida bienvenida. _

_El mal, la mentira, la muerte, la inseguridad, el odio, la indiferencia, la astucia… ¿Verdad o Mentira?_

_Ya lo descubriré. _

_Harry Potter_

_~*~_

_¿Queridos Sirius, Hermione, Ron, Remus?_

_Así eran sus nombres, ¿no? Creo que sí. O aunque sea, eso era lo que me hicieron creer… _

_Pensé conocer el amor, la protección, el cariño con ustedes… La vida. Pensé conocer la verdad, la comprensión, la inteligencia con ustedes. Pensé conocer la amistad, lo que significa el término familia. Todo Mentira.  _

_¿Alguno de los abrazos, caricias o besos que me dieron fueron Verdad? Sinceros. Auténticos. Sentimentales. Libres. Alegres. Protectivos. ¿Fueron? _

_¿Alguna de sus palabras que dijeron para ayudarme fue por mí? _

_¿Alguna de las lágrimas que desprendieron fue por mí? _

_¿Alguna de las miradas cálidas fue dirigida a mí? _

_¿O fueron para un Harry Potter que tendría que vencer a Voldemort para que sobreviviéramos?_

_¿Cuán auténtica fue nuestra amistad, nuestros lazos de unión?_

**_Añorar el pasado es correr tras el viento, Harry…_**

_No los odio. Los envidio. Por poder vivir libremente. Por poder sonreír. Por poder llorar. Por poder gritar. Por poder hablar. Por poder decidir. Por poder… respirar tranquilamente, sin una conciencia torturándote. Sin arrepentimientos, agonías o sufrimiento. _

_Me pregunto cuanto llegará a afectarles estas palabras. Y más me pregunto, mi muerte, **MI** suicidio. Por y para ustedes, amigos. _

_No tengo otra salida. No tengo salida. Sólo una ventana. Abierta, por cierto, por Dumbledore, diciendo que en la habitación hacía mucho calor… ¿calor? ¿Aquí? Lo haría si yo dejara caer la vela encendida sobre la mesa. Pero no es la manera que quiero morir, ¿saben? Algo más… ¿interesante?_

_Aquí hace frío, mucho frío. Soy yo mismo el que lo ocasiona. Yo mismo me congelo. No existe el calor para mí. Si alguna vez lo sentí, fue ficticio, amigos.  _

_Me siento ahogado. Sofocado en la realidad de las falsedades. Más allá de la luna menguante, están las nubes oscuras, que obstruyen mi visión hacia la Verdad. Las estrellas iluminan el cielo raso, tan libre y gozadamente… ¿Alguna vez, díganme, sonreí yo así? Ya no lo recuerdo… ¿ustedes? _

_Existirán nuevos Harry Potter y nuevos Tom Riddle. Alabados en sus momentos de mayor fama y poder. Olvidados por la humanidad en sus momentos de miseria y dolor absoluto. Extraviados en la historia, contiguamente a sus muertes. _

_¿Dónde están ahora, amigos? ¿Dónde, qué será que no los veo? _

_Participaron en la farsa. Que los llevará al infierno. A donde yo iré ahora. _

_Disfruten ahora de la vida. La tienen en sus manos. La poseen y deciden. Utilícenla, sin seguir órdenes de nadie, y serán los artesanos de ustedes mismos, de sus vidas. No como yo. Demasiado miserable e invadido de locura y venganza como para vivir. Condenado a caer en mi propia oscuridad. Por y para ustedes, recuerden. _

_¿Fui o soy capaz de decir que he vivido dieciocho años felices e inocentes? No, ya no más mentiras, amigos. Y no tengo tiempo para ser en el futuro. No tengo salida. _

_¿Fui o soy capaz de desear el bien al mundo y a la humanidad? No, ya no más. ¿Existe verdaderamente el bien, amigos? ¿Qué es la esperanza? ¿Qué es el amor? ¿Qué es el calor? ¿Existe la amistad? ¿La familia? ¿Qué es la protección? ¿Existe la alegría? ¿Existe el bien? Y si existe, ¿qué es?_

_Averígüenlo ustedes por mí, yo ya no podré. No tengo futuro. Acaba ahora. Ustedes podrán… _**_El futuro pertenece a quienes creen en la belleza de sus sueños._**

_Sean artesanos de ustedes mismos. No dejen que los demás lo sean por ustedes. _

_Harry Potter_

*-*-*-*-*

**Empezado: 20 de agosto de 2003**

**Terminado: 16 de septiembre de 2003**


End file.
